The White Witch and The Slayer
by Gina1982
Summary: Alt season 6, Buffy and Willow may be evil, it is up to Tara and the gang to stop the evil. TaraFaith RR please
1. Chapter 1

The White Witch and The Slayer by Gina

Copyright: 2005

Rating: R

Setting: alt season 6

Pairing: Faith/Tara

Summary: Buffy isn't as she seems, Willow is heading down an evil path and it is up to Tara, the remaining scoobies

and Faith to set things right. Tara/Faith

Feedback: yes

Distribution: please ask

Disclaimer: Joss owns it all, I make no money nor own anything nor does any site that archives this story.

A/N: all text between '' is thoughts of a person

Chapter One

(BEDROOM)

Tara Maclay sat in the bedroom she and Willow shared since they'd moved in to the Summers home shortly after the death of Joyce to help Buffy but things went rapidly downward from there. Buffy had to sacrifice her own life in order to save the world from the hell Goddess Glory. Willow went off the deep end at that point, choosing to delve deep in the dark magic to bring Buffy back. This was all against the stern warnings of Tara and even Spike who was grief stricken over the loss of Buffy but thank the Goddess he shared some semblance of sensibility along with Tara.

Willow defied them all with the help of Xander and Anya who were too enthralled with the idea of Buffy coming home to realize there may very well be dire consequences. Indeed all looked swell at first, Buffy was home and fighting the demons as usual. She had become a bit withdrawn but that was normal in a case such as being yanked out of heaven, which is what Willow presumed, happened after she couldn't convince Tara, Dawn nor Spike Buffy was in hell and they should rescue her.

It in fact was Dawn who had came to Tara and told her something that gave her the first inkling she was right about dire consequences. It seems that Dawn had walked in on Buffy having an angered moment, she shattered a large glass mirror and cursed but Dawn swore she saw an angelic looking Buffy in that mirror and it wasn't just a reflection of the Buffy who stood before her all red faced and angry.

As Tara sat in the bedroom wondering what to do about Buffy and Willow who only grew angry if Tara mentioned the dark magic usage to her, Dawn made the hardest phone call of her life. "Hello Giles this is Dawn, I think you need to come home right away, Willow is wigging out in dark magic, resurrected Buffy and Giles, I think my sister is evil." Without waiting for an answer, Dawn hung up the phone with tears in her eyes, knowing in her heart that she made the right choice.

(ENGLAND)

Rupert Giles pushed his glasses back in place on his face after hanging up the phone. Dawn hadn't given him a chance to speak a word; worry was evident on his face. He indeed remembered giving Willow a stern warning about the magic, calling her a rank amateur but now feared she was no longer that. He had noticed her attitude towards the magic changing and feared it could happen as far back as when she used such a dangerous spell to resoul Angel but hoped her judgment was better. A quick phone call to Anya, who defended her actions staunchly by stating she was only trying to help unlike himself who left them high and dry with a crazed witch high on dark magic and hell bent on bringing precious Buffy home, clued him in on his fears. Willow had indeed used the spell he feared she had.

Osiris, keeper of the gate, master of all fate, hear us. Before time, and after, before knowing and nothing, accept our offering. Know our prayer. Osiris! Here lies the warrior of the people. Let her cross over, Osiris let her cross over! Osiris, release her! He knew she had obtained Vino De Madre (wine of the mother) as well as the Urn of Osiris to complete this spell. What frightened him was that the spell caster was to be heavily tested in order that he/she would be deemed worthy. They must channel powerful energy to bring back the departed and this only spelled deep trouble for Willow.

He rose to his feet, shoved things quickly into a suitcase and raced out the door in a great haste. He knew there was little time to waste; especially if Willow's dark senses picked up on the feeling that the good side was trying to seek help. His only hope now was that if Buffy was evil, whatever was harboring itself in her wasn't going to be to difficult to stop and that Willow hadn't yet gone to far to be brought back by Tara, with all the help he could offer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(BEDROOM)

Willow awoke the next morning with a bad headache and nosebleed. The bright sun beaming through the window illuminating the pretty face of her girlfriend did nothing to lighten her mood. She used to love to wake each morning and watch the sun dance across Tara's sleeping face, now all she wanted was a little magic fix. "Come hither," she said waving her hand concentrating on what she wanted. An elaborate breakfast appeared on a nicely decorated table next to the bed. Eggs, bacon, waffles with syrup and butter along with juice and milk were perfectly arranged surrounding a bouquet of lilies, one of Tara's favorite flowers. Willow smiled to herself 'a little breakfast, a little loven and she will never know' as she kissed her lover awake.

Tara's eyes fluttered open at the affectionate touch of Willow; something that was a growing rarity so she was a bit surprised. "Good morning Tara," Willow said with a half grin on her face. "I know we've had a few problems lately but being that I promised to go one week without magic to prove myself last night I thought I'd show you how much I love you and how sorry I am for not listening to you." She pulled the blonde close kissing her gingerly.

Tara returned the kiss eying the set up which was heart warming indeed but she noticed something, that table, those dishes, they did not belong to them. Her heart sank and the realization showed on her face as the spark diminished from those sea-blue eyes. "Willow how could you do this to me!" Tara got up pushing the redhead away from her a little more harshly than she had intended.

"What's the matter baby I didn't do anything." Willow spoke in a very calm voice. "I phoned and had this all ordered and delivered. Tara I didn't perform magic, I can't believe you don't trust me." Hurt showed on her face. 'Lay it on thick Rosenberg, this is a crucial moment.' "Tara please don't do this."

Tara looked at Willow who was showing anguish on her face, for a split second, she began to doubt herself. "Willow I love you so much." Tara looked deep into her eyes trying to find something but only could see the after effects of magic hidden deep within those emerald green eyes. "Not only are you using magic, you are blatantly lying to me. I am supposed to be the woman you love." Tears filled those soft blue eyes as a slight commotion downstairs could be heard.

(SUMMERS HOME)

Buffy stood in the kitchen heating a pot of coffee as she looked out the window watching the sun come up. It was a new day but her inner being still felt numb, like it was a shell, a human body with a non-existent soul in it. She was just going through the motions; so much that it felt as if part of her wasn't even there. As if she were still living a peaceful existence in some far off place and someone new was living within the legendary slayer's body.

Buffy shook her head as Dawn came trudging down the stairs still half asleep. "Hey Dawnie," Buffy said in a hallowed voice that Willow tried to explain away as trauma over her horrific ordeal.

The explanation should have made sense but Dawn could feel it in her bones, Elizabeth Summers was not home. "Hi Buffy," Dawn said putting on her best smile as someone knocked on the front door. "Could you get that?" Dawn said popping a strudel in the toaster hoping it was Giles.

Giles looked over his glasses at his once vibrant charge, knowing immediately something was off. "Giles," she said softly.

"Hello Buffy," he replied looking for that once beaming smile that always greeted him but there was none.

"Giles," Dawn yelled racing to hug her beloved father figure.

"Dawn," he said smiling at the young girl looking up at a picture of the sisters. He squinted his eyes and looked a second time, sure enough plain as day, there for a brief moment with pleading eyes was the face of Buffy Summers. 'Dear God, my poor child.' He shook his head and took his glasses off to wipe them as a distraught Tara ducked into the kitchen followed by a very agitated redheaded witch. "Tara please listen to me!"

"Willow stop, I just can't do this anymore! You have shattered every ounce of trust in our relationship, you walked on my heart and I don't know if I can stay!" Tara's anguished face tugged at Giles' heart as she spoke.

"Tara no, don't leave me!" Willow's eyes went black as the night as she grabbed Tara's hands.

"Willow, you lied to me, you are destroying yourself with this magic and I love you to much to watch it." Tears fell from the shy woman's eyes uncontrollably.

"Tara, give her some time to recover from this," Buffy offered.

Giles and Dawn exchanged worried glances; knowing Buffy would not condone lying, manipulating, and surely not Willow trying to physically restrain Tara. "Willow look at you!" Dawn shouted angrily being able to no longer stand seeing Tara hurt like this.

"Dawnie stay out of this!" Willow warned in a harsh tone.

"She's right, look at you Willow; you are not my Willow anymore." Tara said ever so softly as she pushed away from the angered witch and went out the door.

Giles stood silently thinking of what could be going on here; knowing they were in for big trouble. He now believed Buffy did not dwell in that body and was certain the darkness was overtaking Willow 'you know what you must do Rupert.' Giles shook his head no. 'Rupert you have no choice in the matter, who better to deal with such evil than the one who has lived it, the psycho-slayer.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(PRISON)

Faith sat in the library of the prison she had called home for almost two years. She'd done a lot wrong and was working hard to pay penance for it. The thought still lingered in her head though, that if the initial mistake had been handled better she may not have gone off the deep end. She had garnered a high school diploma while in the big house and grown quite fond of reading poetry and other literary works. Of course, she was allowed to work out often and took every opportunity to do so just in case she ever found her way on the outside. She knew she couldn't keep up a proper regiment of slayer training but did the best she could.

Nights were worse for the slayer, filled with dreams of the past, emotions that could never be buried but kept back in the depths of her mind as much as possible. Thoughts of her life would run through her mind like one of those slide shows one views in a classroom. She only hoped someday her soul could rest, that she could feel she paid the cost of her actions and that just maybe at least one person would believe she was truly sorry.

She pushed herself up from the table looking around at the other prisoners mingling around and walked out of the library. She knew her wishes for penance would never come true; that blood would forever stain her soul and surely, nobody would forgive her. "Faith," a burley guard yelled. "In there, you have to speak to the warden."

She entered the office wondering what she would be blamed for this time. "Yo big guy, what they got on me this time?" She had a mock tone in her voice as she looked at him. The warden had been nice enough to her, out of fear she supposed. She instilled that fear her first few weeks here to the entire prison and since then she'd been left entirely alone.

"Pack your belongings, pick up the rest of your things and follow the instructions to the letter." This was all he said handing her a small envelope and dismissing her. "You've done your time Faith."

As Faith left the prison she couldn't help but wonder what was up, why had she been released etc. She opened the envelope, which had a bus ticket to Sunnydale. "Fuck me!" She stamped her boot down on the sidewalk feeling that old rage rise inside her.

There were also three one-hundred dollar bills inside with a small note.

Faith,

If you do not follow these instructions I will see to it you are captured again. There is a pressing matter here in Sunnydale and you slayer are my last hope. This cash should get you whatever personal items you might still have as I'm told you didn't have much going in. You are to take care of that, get here and go to Oaklawn Apartments; number 23B is where you are to report. Do not contact anyone in Sunnydale before you go to this apartment and I swear Faith, if you harm the occupant in any way I will kill you myself.

Rupert Giles

'Damn what's up, this must be big but why me?''

(TARA'S PLACE)

The sun had set as Tara walked quickly towards her new apartment, which Giles had helped her get settled in. It was across the street from Anya's, which made her feel more at ease but didn't stop the aching in her heart. She fought the urge night after night to go to Willow and make it right but knew she couldn't because there was no trust with the fact that Willow had not stopped the magic at all added to it.

Willow had phoned earlier in the evening asking Tara to go out for Coffee and she decided to give it a try. When she got there however, Willow was magically perking the place up big time. She tried to speak to her about it but Buffy jumped to Willow's defense much too quickly. This affirmed Tara's belief trouble was soon on its way and she hoped Giles had come up with a battle plan because obviously her love was not enough to stop Willow.

This thought brought a tear to her eyes as she rounded the corner heading for her new home. It was then that the vampire lunged, grabbing her round the waste but she barely hung on to her small bag of groceries. He suddenly let go and when she turned around there was a pile of dust on the ground and a gorgeous woman dressed in very revealing leather stood before her. "F-F-F-F Faith," Tara said nervously.

Faith looked the blonde-haired woman over wondering how she knew who she was. 'This is great I fucked up already.' "That's me," Faith said as she now remembered seeing Tara in the Bronze when she stole saint Buffy's body.

Tara began backing away quickly knowing this wasn't good but Faith followed her to the door of the apartment. Utter panic spread across Tara's face. "You must be the occupant of 23B that G ordered me not to hurt. Relax blondie, he sent for me. That's right, me the psycho-slayer is his last hope." Faith handed her the note in way of proof and Tara reluctantly opened the door and let the slayer in.

"I'll phone Giles and let him know you are here." Tara said, her old stutter returning. How she hated that and thought she was rid of it but something about Faith made it return as if it had never left.

"Sure thing, Tara is it?" Faith questioned looking in an empty bedroom assuming it was hers. She had collected a lot more personal items than she'd left the jail with; lucky for her that most of her leather digs were still in style and hid away at the apartment the mayor had got for her. She, being wise to her attire, made a pit stop at first.

The two women settled on the sofa after having burgers for dinner. Giles had told Tara he can't get away till morning so she assured him she was doing all right with Faith alone. "So T where's your girlfriend?"

Faith noticed a pained look on her face as soon as the words left her mouth. "W-W-W- Willow is one of the reasons you are here, she's gone dark and we think Buffy is with her." Tara finally managed to spit out.

Faith searched Tara's hurt blue eyes for answers and realized the witch wasn't lying. 'Faith the big bad now gets to stop B the big bad, how ironic.' "I'm sorry T, looks like she hurt you pretty bad."

The sympathy in Faith's voice took Tara by surprise as she hung her head feeling another bout of tears coming knowing she couldn't stop them. She got yet another surprise when Faith moved over to her pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry Tara," she said in a soft comforting voice wondering why she was bothering to take the time to comfort this girl, she knew the big house hadn't made her that soft.

Tara allowed herself to relax in Faith's arms as she sobbed uncontrollably until she drifted to sleep and for the first time since the break up, she slept good.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(PATROL)

Willow and Buffy were on the last sweep of the night; things had been quiet and neither woman was in the mood to patrol. "Will, why don't you at least slow down on the magic for awhile? I mean Tara would take you back in a flash if you showed her you were trying."

"I'll find a way, she knows I love her and I know she does me." Willow smiles remembering the comfort she felt in Tara's arms but felt another comfort in the magic; one of belonging and power which was something she thought she'd never come to know.

Buffy stopped abruptly straining all her senses in each direction. "Faith-" she shook her head. "Faith is here somewhere I can feel her."

Willow's eyes flickered black, "reveal!" She saw Faith sitting on a sofa next to Tara and her hair went black, the veins popping out in her face. "Tara, she's got Tara!"

(TARA'S APARTMENT)

Tara's eyes fluttered open; she'd slept a few hours and found Faith still sitting there browsing through the undoubtedly boring TV stations. "I'm sorry," she stuttered.

"No problem," Faith said feeling an energy in the air. It seemed to crackle and pop with rage as it drew closer. "Something's coming Blondie." She stood up as Tara tuned in to try and see knowing right away that it was Willow.

Before she could speak, the door was burst through with slayer strength and Buffy was on Faith like a savage beast. Faith quickly retaliated with punches and kicks to easily match those of the blond slayer. "You act like a robot B," she said with a smirk on her face only angering Buffy more.

"She may but I sure don't!" Willow hissed in a deep cold voice as she shot Faith across the room with a strong energy.

"Willow no," Tara shouted angrily.

"What you gonna do Tara, shoot your lover down with energy for this bitch!" Buffy shouted with venom in her voice.

"Damn, something's fucked up here." Faith said staring Willow in the eyes, unshaken by the Wicca's new appearance.

"She is mine bitch, do you understand?" Willow asked in a calm but seething voice.

"Red's gone psycho-butch I see." Faith chuckled not about to let Willow get to her.

"Get out now!" Tara shouted, she hated feeling angry but it was now at a boiling point.

"You heard her, get out or lose a functional body part." Buffy said in her little slayer drabble voice.

"No, you and Willow get out now!" Tara shouted as white energy crackled from her hands knocking Buffy backwards.

"I bet you won't send that at me will you Tara." Willow spoke softly her black eyes dancing at the witch.

"Willow please stop it, please leave."

"This isn't over Faith and if you touch her." Willow didn't finish her sentence, just teleported herself and the slayer from the room.

Tears began to fall from Tara's eyes. "Hey Blondie for what it's worth I'm sorry. Those two are not the same, something is messed up here and thanks for sticking up for me there. Nobody has ever done that but the mayor and he was a bad guy." Faith looked at her sincerely pulling her into a hug and for some reason Tara began to relax.

"I wonder if you all really ever knew her, if I even knew her." Tara spoke somberly.

"Lets get some rest and we'll talk this out with G tomorrow." Faith ushers Tara to her room sitting with her until she falls asleep. 'What's up with you slayer. Why is she making you go all soft?' She shook her head out of thought and quietly headed to her own room for some sleep.

(GILES' APPARTMENT)

Tara and Faith arrived at Giles' apartment around noon the following day. He was seated in a chair with his glasses halfway down his face in deep thought. "Hey G-man we don't have a year to crack this case lets get moving." Faith said sitting on the sofa next to Tara.

Dawn brought out a pitcher of ice tea and sandwiches. "What's she doing here?" Faith asked curiously not knowing if this was such a good idea.

"Buffy is coming to me in dreams is what I'm doing here." Dawn quipped remembering the early morning dream.

She was standing outside the front door looking at the newly rising sun, which Joyce had always told her had signified a new day with better things. She looked up at the night sky and saw her sister clad in white. "Dawnie," Buffy said ever so softly. "I can not give you details but please be strong, Tara is going to need you, Faith is going to need Tara and the world is so going to need Faith." Dawn shook her head taking a large swallow of her tea as she finished telling them how, after saying this, Buffy disappeared and she awoke in her bed; looking out the window to the sun just rising.

"Well from what I saw last night, Red is a mad woman and B, well she's not B," Faith added quietly.

"Do tell us what happened." Giles leaned back in his chair sipping his tea as if it were some how going to help him figure things out.

"I made a mistake," Tara began. "They came in the apartment and they well Willow was using her m-m-magic and Buffy was sticking up for her and I had enough so I used the magic to knock Buffy down and Willow tried to goad me into using it on her."

"Tara, never fall into those games," Giles began but Faith cut him off.

"The magic or whatever that came from her hands was pure white; Willow looked like some demonic creature to be slain." She looked at Tara realizing her wording wasn't quite so hot. "I'm sorry T, I'm not good with words ya know but I didn't mean to sound bad or anything."

"Tara maybe you should try once more to have a heart to heart with Willow, Lord knows if anyone can get through to her its you." Giles suggested hopefully as he took note of Faith's new demeanor.

"I-I-I I can try but I just don't know. I think she views me as her property rather than an equal partner in a relationship." Tara hung her head.

"I think we need to start by trying to find out when Willow started getting like this and why," Anya said surprising everyone as she stood just inside the door. "Xander is in denial of it all; more hurt at what may happen to his friends but I'm willing to help seeing as I was dragged into the mess by Willow."

"It's settled then. Tara see if you can get through to Willow, Dawn and Anya will research with me. Faith I think you can find a way to handle yourself productively." Giles stood and headed for the kitchen.

"Well it's a plan then," Faith said looking at Tara. "Give me a shout if you need anything T."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(SUMMERS HOME)

Tara sat nervously at the Summers home waiting for Willow to return. She had phoned earlier asking Willow if they could meet and talk; both women deciding a familiar comfortable place would be the best. Willow was Tara's world and she truly hoped she could get her to see this and she could use her love to pull Willow up out of the darkness. Willow's love had meant enough to her to fight her way out of insanity but she could only hope her love meant as much to Willow and that it was indeed love rather than an unhealthy obsession.

Willow came into the room with two cold drinks and sat down next to Tara. "You wanted to talk?" She queried looking into the blonde's eyes.

"Willow none of this is easy for me but I want to try and sort through it if we can because no matter what you think I do love you." Tara answered honestly and without a stammer.

"Then answer me this, what was Faith doing at your apartment?" Willow's eyes glinted with jealousy.

"Willow I don't want this to be an interrogation time, I want us to talk things out like adults, like partners." Tara said knowing she would not be able to lie about the reason Faith was there but hoping she could avoid it. "Ask Giles about that if you don't mind." She offered as an answer.

"Tara, why did you leave me? Why did you tell me I'm not your Willow anymore? Do you know how much that hurt?" Willow began delivering questions trying to make her point to Tara of how wrong it was for Tara to treat her this way but Tara held firm.

"Willow I tried so hard to hold on to what we had but you lied purposefully to me. Don't you see what that did to me? Willow you brought me out of my shell and made me believe in myself and that I could be happy. You then shattered it all with lies and dark magic. You broke my trust Willow and if you want to know the truth when you get all dark like that, you frighten me. You tried to taunt me into using magic against you Willow. You see, that is not the you I fell in love with, that is not my Willow." A tear escaped Tara's eyes as she spoke. "If I thought I could fix all of this by taking you in my arms and sharing my love with you again I would do it Willow but it takes two to fix a relationship and it takes you wanting to do it to fix your magic addiction."

Willow looked at her and something inside her knew Tara spoke the truth but something else grew angered wanting to lash out at her. It was the darkness she knew, and it was going to win because she didn't have a strong enough desire to fight it. She pondered why she didn't; shouldn't the love of a magnificent woman be enough to make her want to be Willow again? Was she ever Willow around Tara? Was she ever really in love with Tara or was it the love of someone finally paying attention to her and her only which is what she'd desired all her life. The questions played around in her head till she finally braced herself to speak. "Tara all of my life I've wanted to be accepted and loved, you did both for me eagerly. I wanted someone to care for me, to give me attention and you did that. That helped me get strong and become who I am today so I thank you for that. You see though Tara, those are the things I loved; the things you did for me not you in particular."

The words stung Tara hard and she tried hard to steel herself; knowing it was probably the darkness within Willow speaking. The darkness was trying to remove all that was good in Willow's life but part of her had feared the words Willow spoke for a long time. "Willow I-I I don't believe you. I know you love me as much as I love you."

"It's all an illusion blondie," Amy the former rat said clad in nothing but Willow's night shirt. "When you ran out on her she returned me to human form and we've been having a hell of a time." Amy laughed as tears ran down Tara's face.

"I told you to stay out of this!" Willow said angrily. Her eyes turned black and a snake flew from her hand wrapping itself around Amy.

"Willow stop! Look what you've done to yourself, look what you've done to us!" Tara shouted and Willow retracted the snake.

"Willow doesn't live here anymore my sweet Tara and you will forever be mine!" The angry witch shouted as Tara ran for the door.

"You said you didn't love me, which makes me not yours." She said bravely.

"I love what you do for me, therefore you will be mine!" She lifted her hands towards Tara but a blow to the back of the head sent her to the ground quickly.

"Lets jet blondie," Faith said shoving a sobbing Tara out the door.

As they made it onto the street Tara's body was shaking so badly her knees buckled. "We'll get there faster this way." Faith scooped the young Wiccan up and raced toward the magic box.

(MAGIC BOX)

Giles, Dawn and Anya sat in the magic box waiting when Faith came bursting through the door with an almost incoherent Tara. "Look what your brilliant idea has done to her!" She shouted angrily.

"Tara?" Anya rose putting a hand on the trembling Wiccan. "What happened? Tara is my only real friend here. Did Willow do something to her?"

"Anya why don't you take Tara in the back while the three of us speak." Giles said softly worried about the kind woman and Anya did as asked.

"I'll go first," Dawn offered. "I went on patrol with Buffy, she was quiet, I tried joking and stuff and she responded somewhat so then I came right out and told her she didn't seem like Buffy. She looked at me with this hallowed stare and said I feel like a robot going through the motions, Willow's robot. Then she withdrew more so I dropped it. I don't think she's evil but a shell like or is that wishful thinking." Dawn dropped her head.

"I once didn't think Red was evil either." Faith commented. "She hurt Tara bad, real bad, told her she didn't love her just the things she did for her and those things made her strong and what she is today. Broke the rat spell on Amy too and apparently got a little action on the side."

"I don't think Willow has always been evil but something has happened to her and I fear what will happen to all of us if we don't stop it." Giles said pulling a large leather book off of a shelf. "Faith do take Tara home so she can rest, Anya and I will research."

"Not without me you won't," Xander stated stepping in the door with a bloodied face. "I tried to reason with Willow, got blown through the window with a magical wind for my troubles. If there is a way to save my friend I want to help."

"D, why don't you just come with T and I? It may not be safe for you there right now." As Faith turned to get Tara Buffy walked in.

"Giles put me in the cage please, till you guys figure out a way to stop whatever is wrong. Willow is on a rampage and I joined her happily. Please somebody help me." She dropped to her knees in tears.

"A person without a soul would not act in such a manner," Anya stated bluntly. "It's a trick, Willow's idea probably but it's a trick."

A tear streamed down Xander's face watching his friend but knowing this time Anya was right. "If you really want help Buffy you will come with me and stay there; away from Tara and the research team." Xander challenged though it broke his heart.

"Very well, whatever I have to do to get help," she followed him out as Faith helped the still trembling blonde out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(GILES' APARTMENT)

Two nights later Faith and Tara sat in Giles' apartment; he'd thought it best everyone stick together. He'd gone out for an appointment that couldn't be canceled. So the two women sat back relaxing a bit with the stereo on and a bottle of wine. "You don't seem at all like the person I met a couple years ago," Tara observed.

"Prison does a lot for a person ya know." Faith said blinking her deep brown eyes at Tara.

"Is that why you are helping me? To stay out of prison." Tara had began to doubt everyone which wasn't hard. She'd grown accustomed to not trusting anyone till she met Willow who changed her world then turned it on its ear with the flick of a finger.

"Nah T, I'm helping you because G thought I could do it. I'm sure his reasons aren't good but he gave me a chance and I don't wanna blow it." Faith withdrew her gaze from Tara for a moment. "Plus you seemed to trust me after that shaky start. Nobody has ever trusted me T so I'm kinda sitting' here waiting for things to get back to normal ya know? It is the story of my life so I'm just waiting for you and G to not trust me again."

"You didn't have a good family? I mean you said you didn't have anyone trust you before." Tara offered in way of explanation for her question hoping she wasn't pushing the slayer too far.

"Naw not a good family at all. A hooker, who spent all her money on drugs for a mom, never knew my dad and was bounced around in foster homes awhile. Then I make my way to Sunnyhell and see a slayer with a great family and friends to boot. Slayers aren't supposed to have all that so it kinda ruffled my feathers a little and the rest, they say, is history. The mayor trusted me; evil as he was I still believe he loved me." Her face dropped for just a moment but she quickly regained her tough girl composure. 'What the hell are you doing Faith; don't bring the walls down to this chick, not now.'

"Have you ever been in love?" Tara asked rather enjoying the open talk they were having.

"No way," Faith laughed. "That's a scary word man," she lit a cigarette smiling at Tara.

"I didn't have much of a life before I came here either." Tara began speaking and Faith took notice that her stammer was gone. "My mom loved me and we were great together but then she died and I was left with an abusive brother and father who tried to make me think I was a demon. So I stayed hid away as much as I could but Willow pulled me out of my shell and now look." She tries to hold back the tears that threaten to flow for what seemed the hundredth time in the last couple of days. "You know when I went down to get capichino's for us all earlier I saw her and Amy in the park. They were all over each other and looked like they'd been on a drunk. I guessed they were coming down from a magic high." The tears fell like a river as she spoke.

"Hey Tara," Faith spoke softly as she pulled the sobbing blonde into her arms. "Ya know, there is no way a nice warm person like you could be a demon and as far as Red goes the number one thing is don't let her see you hurting like this; it shows a weakness. Do all your crying behind a closed door where nobody can see then they won't know the weakness and they can't hurt you." Faith was startling herself at her showing of compassion to this woman but something compelled her to keep it up. To not close up in her own shell that she'd spent a lifetime building and making to hard for anyone to get in.

Giles and Anya stood at the window watching. "Indeed the dark slayer has changed; I really believe our Tara has done something to her."

"Tara did something to us all," Anya said knocking on the door before opening it. "She let us all in her heart and most of us in turn let her in also. She cares unconditionally, she taught me a lot and I'll be damned if Willow will get to break her."

Giles cleared his throat and Faith quickly moved away from Tara. "Don't get your knickers in a twist there G, nothin' goin' on here." She said in that low mischievous voice of hers.

"Yes well we have big trouble I'm afraid. I've spoken with Sheila Rosenberg who has given me some information and I'm afraid its not so good."

"Listen when you all sort this out could someone baby-sit the blonde slayer so Xander and I can have some orgasms?" Anya said causing everyone to look at her strangely. "That is a part of daily life you know and, having said that, I will be off I'm certain Dawn will sit with her long enough for us to have some fun." She smiled walking out the door.

Giles cleared his throat finding it strange not to hear some smart remark from Faith pertaining to what Anya had said. 'What a slayer she could have been indeed.' "Yes well anyhow it seems that a couple centuries ago, on Sheila's side of the family, there was a lady named Bambie who became a powerful sorceress but turned into a destructive dark sorceress when her lover left her. The family hid her away as best they could at a coven telling everyone she'd died as they were ashamed to admit she was causing such heinous events with her magical abilities. Bambie found a spell to come back many times over to reek havoc to all around her to punish her family for shunning her. The catch was, as the ages went on, the magic practitioner had to at least perform one dark spell, a big one, for Bambie to be able to take full control and do as she pleased. This is the real reason Sheila tried to keep Willow away from the craft."

"Bambie?" Faith laughed. "That sounds like some stripper name or something' and Red sure doesn't look like a stripper. Well um never mind," she realized she was about to go to far and stopped.

"Anyhow, Bambie is dark and evil, not one to be messed with." Giles concluded.

"So there is nothing we can do?" Tara asked shakily.

"I haven't got that far in my research yet but we've got a place to start now so I will see you ladies in the morning." He said taking his teacup to the kitchen before heading to bed.

"You gonna be ok Tara?" Faith said softly seeing the pain in those pretty blue eyes that she had to admit she rather enjoyed looking at.

"I-I-I I don't know," Tara put her head in her hands trying to let all this information sink in.

"Why don't you go get some sleep? Deal with this tomorrow," Faith stood holding out her hand for Tara to give her some support.

She walked to the bedroom with Tara then went in and got her a glass of warm milk. "This should help you relax." She turned towards the door being unable to see the witch tremble as if she were about to have a nervous breakdown.

"Faith?" Tara spoke softly. The slayer turned back to look at her without speaking. "Do you think it would be ok if you could just stay in here with me for awhile? I-I-I'm afraid to be alone," the tears began to fall again.

"Ya no problem," she took off her boots. "Move over." She laid down beside Tara and pulled her into her arms. "You're gonna make it blondie," she said softly massaging her shoulders to help her relax and Tara quickly faded to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(GILES APARTMENT)

Tara sat alone on the sofa late one evening when Faith came in. "Hey T, how's it going?" Faith asked knowing that was a stupid question the moment she asked it.

"I'm dealing," Tara hung her head. "Has anyone found out anything?"

"Well G-man thinks the best way to start is with Buffy. We've have the body, we may as well go for the soul." Faith shook her head. "They're gonna need you for that Tara."

"I don't think I can do it. Willow was the powerful one," Tara tried to stop the tears to no avail.

"Red was a small timer in magic till that dark half of her or whatever Bambie is took over. You are the one who made her strong T, your love did it because it's what Bambie was counting on. You're the powerful one." Faith pulls her into a hug. "Ya know this comfort stuff isn't my bag but I think I do it kinda good huh?" Faith's big smile seemed to somehow warm Tara's heart.

"I'll do it," she returned the smile. "I don't know if I can go on if we can't save Willow but," she turns away then looked back at the slayer. "You're somehow giving me hope that maybe, even if I can't fix things with Willow, I'll be okay."

"Glad I'm good for something blondie," Faith stands taking Tara's hand. "Lets go to Xander's and see about getting B to come home."

As they walk towards Xander's several demons lunge out at them. Faith began punching and kicking her way through them beheading a few. "T, run!" She yelled not wanting Tara to see who stood in the center of the demons.

Tara did as instructed as Faith made her way to Willow/Bambie. "Your plan won't work sweet cheeks," the slayer shouted getting a good right hook in before Willow sent her to the ground with a strong energy.

(XANDER'S APARTMENT)

Tara races into the apartment out of breath. "Demons, surrounded Faith."

"We've got to move fast," Giles said handing Tara a book.

"Everything is mixed and ready," Anya said watching Buffy jerk in the chains. "Willow is trying to teleport her to her."

Dawn laid one hand on Buffy's heart, Xander one on the head and Giles held the hand; each signifying a different asset of Buffy. "Psykhe, Goddess of the Soul," Tara began as Anya sprinkled the mixture on Buffy. "I, the hand implore thee," Giles added. "I, the spirit beg of thee," Xander joined in simultaneously. "I, the heart humbly ask of thee," Dawn said with the others. "Bring forth the soul to join this body which was resurrected so she may fully live in peace doing whatever duty she may need to do." Tara finished as Anya then dumped a white liquid over Buffy's chest.

(THE FIGHT)

Faith was battling hard to fend off the demons and electrical currents Willow was sending through her. Though she'd finished off most of the demons, it was apparent the battle was taking its toll on the slayer. "She's coming Red," Faith said as Willow sent her spinning in the midst of a whirlwind.

(XANDER'S APARTMENT)

A white bright light formed over Buffy as her eyes flickered open and closed then she popped out of the chains with rage in her eyes. "Where is she?"

Tara did a small locator spell. "I know where they are," she said tentatively seeing the angered look on Buffy's face.

"Buffy," Giles tried to speak but the slayer burst through the door with Tara doing her best to follow.

"World war III is coming, put on the safety belts," Xander added grimly fearing what may have to happen to stop the madness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(THE FIGHT)

Faith spun in the whirlwind for what seemed an eternity; her thoughts swashing back and forth as they grew very fogged up. Suddenly she felt a strong white energy near her and knew she had to get a grip, she couldn't let Tara down. She collected allt he slayer energy she could muster trying to will her body to fight against the wind which seemed to grow stronger at her every resistance.

"Cease," Tara's calm and surprisingly strong voice said as the wind separated and Faith hit the ground with a thud; Dawn immediately ran to her side.

"I knew you couldn't turn the wind on me, you still love me: Willow shouted as her eyes and hair turned black as the night.

Buffy charged her from behind catching her off guard knocking her to the ground. "I so knew you still had some of Willow in there, never thinking of all the consequences, letting the slayer sneak up on you like that." Buffy kicked her angrily. "How dare you use me like this! You are not the Willow I once knew and cherished!"

Tara's face showed great anguish as she looked at the person who once was the love of her life. She then felt a calming hand on her shoulder and for a moment looked up into those deep beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "Tara, you can do this, I'm right here to help you."

Rage flashed across Willow's Face seeing the intimacy in Faith's gentle touch and she sent Buffy flying magically. "You are going to die Faith."

Tara raised her hands landing Buffy gently on the ground. "If you have one ounce of the woman I love left in there, please stop this." Tara said in almost a whisper as Willow sent a snake from her hand which began to wrap around Faith's neck.

Buffy sucker punched her breaking the concentration. "Score two for the slayer!" Dawn shouted as Willow sent a huge red flame at the dark slayer only to have it blocked

by Tara with a pretty white flame which sent the red one flickering down a hill. "It seems Tara is the more powerful witch Bambi, you met your match!" Dawn shouted from a more safe distance.

"Willow please stop this," Tara begged fearing the woman was going to try and push her into a magic war which she did not know if she could engage in with Willow. A tear spilled down her face as she looked at the woman who once held the key to her heart. Now this woman was sending Buffy plummeting into an open grave but the dark slayer came from behind landing a dagger into Willow's shoulder. It wasn't a fatal blow, but one that made Tara cringe for her once lover.

"If I go down bitch, you're going too cause unlike B down there I don't give a flying fuck about taking a human life." Faith growled angrily punching Willow hard several times momentarily breaking her concentration on magic. "You remember this?" Faith pulled out the knife she once held to Willow's throat; the same knife Buffy used to cut her open.

"Dear Lord," Giles said wondering if he'd made the right decision bringing the crazed slayer to help with Willow.

"Willow doesn't live here anymore bitch!" A hallowed angry voice shouted back as a hand lifted to send Faith on another magic induced adventure with hopes of a deadly outcome.

"Tara do it, this has to end," Buffy shouted as she said the fateful words that would help undo this madness as she believed it was her being brought back which helped start it. "Take my soul to wherever it belongs, let it dwell where it must, guide it to its place of rest."

"No!" The witch screamed turning towards Buffy who was encased with a pure white energy. "Tara how could you let her die again! How could you take Buffy from us!" A soft quivering voice that sounded much like Willow was begging. "Tara please no!"

"Willow we've got to stop the evil in you," Tara said mournfully. "I love you so much Willow but you are going to harm someone," Tara tried to speak softly so as to comfort the sobbing redhead.

"Buffy please don't go! Willow now wailed in a devastated tone. "I love you Buffy, I need you!" Willow shouted revealing finally what Tara had feared all along.

Willow couldn't let go of Buffy because she truly was the soul mate of the redhead. She was truly the one Bambi had fought so hard to keep and Tara was merely a smoke screen for Bambi to use to enable her to keep Buffy around. She believed Willow did love her but always wondered what the hold Buffy had over her was and now knew it was true love that could have been wonderful had Bambi and Tara not came into the picture.

"Will, if you love me, let me go." Buffy said softly. "Will, you have got to let me go, you have got to release yourself of Bambi and this curse or she will haunt you forever."

Willow's eyes danced black as Buffy disappeared into the mist; her body and soul returning to their place of rest. Dawn began to sob as Giles held her with Anya comforting a distraught Xander as best she could. "You will die Faith and I shall have Tara, if I can't have Buffy I will have Tara!"

The angered sorceress charged at Faith who managed to side step a sword that flew at her; then she kicked the mad woman in the jaw not once but twice before the tiring sorceress could redirect the sword.

"She must be taken down by her own sword," a voice sounding much like Buffy with an old English accent said to Faith as Faith barely dodged a fatal blow to the chest only catching it in the arm. Tara using magic to deflect the sword was the only thing saving the slayer at this point. Each time she did so; she shuttered with mental pain that she was certain would never go away.

"You took Buffy from me years ago; I was happy with Tara but you want to take her too!" Willow shouted at Faith sending a large whip to swipe the slayer in the back five times before Faith could escape it wrapping round her neck.

Tara sent the whip slashing back at Willow who ducked the harmful blow as Faith kicked the sword from her hands. She then jumped grabbing hold of the sword and in a swift movement did what she knew would end all ties with the scoobies; she plunged it into Willow's chest who was just about to launch another attack on herself and probably this time Tara. "Red, I'm so sorry," Faith said as the gang stood behind her sobbing. She looked into Willow's now emerald eyes. "I didn't know any other way."

"I love you Tara," Willow murmured. "No matter what, I love you Tara I promise I do." Faith knew that was one last jab at Tara's heart as the evil sorceress closed her eyes for the last time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(GILES APARTMENT)

Just before Dawn Faith rose from a restless sleep. Nobody had really spoke that night after the battle; they had just gone to Giles' and had some tea or drink of choice for relaxation and tried to sleep. She knew as sad as she was the rest of the gang had to be many times more devastated. Giles had got her out of prison to kill another human, what a joke.

She planned to gather her few belongings and leave as quietly as possible so as not to cause any further pain by the scoobies having to see her; the one who slay Willow. She knew Willow was evil but knew their Willow who was sweet and loving would be what they now saw. She knew she had to go.

"Faith," Xander spoke quietly from behind her as she lifted her hand to the front door. "You're the slayer now, you can't leave. Plus Tara is going to need you."

She turned and looked at him sadly. "Xan I will only be a reminder of Willow's murder to Tara. I won't do that to her. I won't do it to D, none of you."

"Faith Willow was my best friend yet I'm standing here asking you not to leave. Doesn't that count for something?" He spoke as Giles came in the room.

"In every generation a slayer is born, she alone must fight the forces of darkness. This is your job Faith and I as a watcher must try to prevent you from forsaking a duty that was robbed from you long ago." He looked into her deep brown pools with determination. "I know it may be hard for a bit but we will see that what you did was put Willow out of misery that has plagued her through the ages."

"Yeah I hear ya and all G-man but I just dunno if I can do it. I killed another human and B's life had to be cut short again." She opens the door and walks out.

"She'll be back, she has to." Xander said shaking his head as the smell of pancakes came out of the kitchen. "Anya is trying to cook."

"Dear Lord," Giles said as the two men rushed for the kitchen with a little laughter.

(A BAR, NIGHT TIME)

Faith poured herself another shot from the bottle she had purchased. She wasn't drunk yet but had a nice relaxing buzz going. In all actuality she wanted to drink the pain away. The pain of having to leave somewhere she called home again; the pain of having to leave Tara most of all. She shook her head 'nice going, you fell for someone you can never have because you took the easy way out and killed her ex lover right in front of her. You're always screwing up Faith.' Faith poured another shot to try and stop the mental berating she was giving herself but so far had been unsuccessful.

(TARA WALKING AT NIGHT)

Tara walked down an empty street. The sun had long since set but she didn't have a desire to go back to her or Giles' apartment. She knew she shouldn't be out alone this time of night but, at the moment, she really didn't care. Everything she thought was dear in her world was gone. Willow was dead and probably never hers to begin with. Buffy who had befriended her was gone, Spike had left town, it seemed there was nothing left for Tara.

"You know she loved you Tara," a voice from behind her said. "The slayer had motive other than saving people to kill her. She wanted her out of the way so she could have her way with you."

Tara turned to see none other than Glory standing there.

(FAITH ON A PARK BENCH)

The next morning Faith sits down on a park bench trying to relax and nurse her aching head as she gathers her thoughts. Her eyes close briefly and she sees a sign that says, CZECH REPUBLIC MONASTERY GREAT HALL. A monk is calling out fearfully to another "It's coming. It's going to kill us! The wrath of the beast upon its return will be far worse than her previous visit!"

The other monk says flatly, "Our lives aren't important. We have to protect the witch, we must channel the Key." The two monks race to the center of the room and join a third who appears to be the ranking monk. They kneel on the floor before the SENIOR MONK, around several lit candles and talismans. "Help me perform the ritual." The lead monk says in a calm yet authoritative voice.

The three monks extend their arms and begin chanting. As they are chanting the ancient text, a booming crash thunders through the monastery. The elder monk chastises the other two in order to keep them focused. A breeze springs up inside the room. The fierce pounding on the door continues; the crossbeam starts to

splinter. Then, a beaming flash of light leaps from the center of the circle. Then all goes dark as Dawn jerks about in her sleep.

Faith jolts upright finding a bright yellow orb clasped tightly in her hand. "She is yours now, take care of the key," Buffy's voice says softly.

"Fuck," Faith shouts putting the orb in her jacket racing towards where she isn't sure.

(MAGIC BOX)

Anya stood behind the counter when Faith came in. She was sure Anya would be there and hoped she'd be alone. Faith had easily surmised that the scoobies never utilized Anya's knowledge and seeing as Willow was gone, she was hesitant on mingling with the scoobies, she fully planned to get some help from the ex demon. "Faith," Anya said tentatively. "I am really sorry how all this turned out."

"No time for that," she pulled the orb out of her jacket. "I don't have many resources available to me anymore and I hope you can help me out."

Anya looks at the orb with disbelief on her face. "Where'd you get this?" She listens intently as Faith recalls her vision earlier that morning. "There isn't much detail that I remember but the Dagon Sphere," she points to the orb making sure Faith knows what she's talking about, "was created to repel That Which Cannot Be Named, the one we in the demon world simply call the beast, the one who is responsible for the death of Buffy, thee one and only Glorificus."

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N thanks for the reviews everyone.

(MAGIC BOX)

Anya, Giles, Dawn and Xander assembled themselves at the magic box. Anya and Dawn both had phoned Giles telling him what happened to them both. The alarm only grew when the slayer nor Tara could be reached. "We've got to do a locator spell and fast," Dawn said offering up her services.

"I'm gonna try to find Faith," Xander said rising.

"Very bad idea, we've got two missing already and we know glory is on the loose." Anya interjected.

"Do be quiet so I can think," Giles said feeling more at a loss than ever before. "Anya what did Faith say when she left here?"

"She said fuck and was out the door." Anya shook her head wishing she had more to offer in way of helping them locate the emotional slayer. One thing she figured out was, when emotionally charged as Faith was, she was a ticking time bomb and just maybe more than Glory hoped for.

Just then Faith burst back through the door with Spike rolling in covered with a blanket. "I needed muscle." She said flatly staring tentatively at the scoobies.

"Faith we will all get through how Willow was taken from us but right now," Giles was quickly cut off...

"Yeah I know the drill. Hell Goddess, killed B, probably wants D, which is why he is here." She points to Spike who stands quietly. "Anyway," she scans the room knowing their should be a sad blonde witch around. "Where's Tara?"

The gang exchange looks then Giles decides there is nothing stronger nor more reckless than a psycho-Faith which may be just what the doctor ordered in this case. "We were unable to locate Tara. I fear Glory has found her. You see she tried to make Tara tell who the key was and when Tara wouldn't do so, well," he trailed off.

"She sucked her mind and made her go nutso," Xander added hoping he was following the correct lead from Giles.

"Spike, look after D, you all find out why Glory is back. I gotta find Tara." She takes off out the door with a stone look on her face.

"I must say, no offense to Buffy in the least, she makes a much better leader with much better plans." Spike added pulling off his coat.

(AN OLD WAREHOUSE)

"This is perfect," Glory said clicking her nails together. "I've given a similar speech before to a certain unfortunate monk but once again You know, when you think about it, I'm the victim here. First off, I never wanted to come back here but you see when that heroic slayer got in the way and dove to her death to save that sniveling Key, the God's insisted I be trapped then this stupid witchie lover of yours selfishly brings back her royal slayerness and poof here I am! Now I will make it back to my home no matter the consequences."

Glory backhands Tara to the floor. Tara is unable to move or speak, in part, because of the slap but mostly due to her past fears of having her mind sucked. "Do you realize I could get your Willow back for you? If you would just help me get home, I know who the Key is mind you but if you could help me make it easier I could do you this little favor."

"Willow never loved me, she wanted Buffy." Tara murmured in a soft stutter.

"Come now, she loved you, isn't it true she risked her life for you? Isn't it true how she treated you like a child to strengthen your mind?" Glory spoke softly as Faith came busting through the door. "Oh lookie here another slayer." Glory laughed slapping Faith quickly against a wall cracking it with the impact.

"So your the whimp who caused Buffy to die," Faith said laughing rising to her feet kicking Glory in the gut.

"Faith, don't that won't hurt her." Tara said.

"Listen to your soon to be deceased witch unless she helps me." Glory says laughing slapping Faith hard again who gets in another kick, this time to the face, as she goes flying through the air. "Pesky slayer aren't you bitch!" Glory hisses. "Now you've angered me, how dare you slap my face!"

"Tara get up and run!" Faith shouts jumping to her feet and pummeling Glory with boxing like punches.

Tara makes it to her feet with terror in her eyes as Glory is momentarily stunned by the slayer. She runs as fast as she can towards the magic box; hot tears now streaming down her face.

(MAGIC BOX)

Several of Glory's minions storm the magic box going after Dawn. Spike beheads one instantly as Giles and the crew battle to keep more from getting in. "Bit, go, run!" Spike yells spinning an ax around to behead another as he kicks yet another with the heel of his boot.

"No! Glory is my destiny, what I was created for, I won't run!" Dawn yells determined to fight this out. She surprises them all nabbing a minion that was coming up behind Xander in the back, a direct hit through the heart.

This slowed the front the gang put up at the door however and several minions got through. Three grabbed hold of Dawn as several fought with Spike. Giles did notice things seemed suddenly quiet outside, then he saw why.

Tara was standing in the midst of the minions who were now frozen like stones. She moved to the door, waved her hands in the air and muttered under her breath. The minions inside stopped dead in their tracks. "Spike, you and Xander should have time to kill them all. Giles go help Faith, Dawn and I will go to my apartment with Anya to research."

Giles was taken aback for a moment, he could see the aura of Ms. Maclay, it was pure white and bright as could be. He indeed realized they had one powerful witch amongst them and was saddened they'd overlooked her gift for so long.

"Right you are Glynda," Spike said beginning to pick off the minions that stood frozen inside the magic box.

(THE WAREHOUSE)

Giles is walking towards a smoke filled street when he sees Faith stumble out of a burning warehouse. She certainly looks as though she'd seen better days but she was moving which was a plus. "Faith," he spoke quietly as she made her way to him.

"That's one powerful hellion," Faith spat in between coughs. "She thought she could kill me. I told her worse women have tried." She blinks her big brown eyes at him.

"Yes well perhaps you need medical attention." He says looking her over knowing she'd probably inhaled a great deal of smoke. "She started some fire didn't she."

"Hell I did that G-man," Faith says leaning on his outstretched arm for support. "Had to show the bitch what a psycho I really am. It got her away from me and she left this behind in her hurry to look after that not so gorgeous face she has."

She hands Giles a small box and he pockets it quickly. "Yes well they're after Dawn majorly so we need to regroup after some rest." He takes a look at a shiny object that looks like the sphere in color but is flat.

"She wanted some sorta help from Tara too." Faith says as they round the corner to his apartment.

"Tara is your weakness she believes, Faith," he looks at her questioningly.

"Yeah I know. Showing weaknesses such as Dawn was B's problem, she won't see it from me." Faith looks at the ground as she speaks wishing she had not had to kill Willow; wishing she could hold Tara in her arms and comfort the woman in her time of need.

"Faith, you and I are of the same mold. I murdered a human, for a good cause but I did it. Don't beat yourself up over this. Time heals all wounds and Tara does care for you. I saw it in her eyes long before Willow was gone." He tightens his arm around the slayer for a bit of comfort for just the briefest of moments as neither of them was to fond of this sort of thing, it after all, showed weakness.

"Yeah I hope your right G. Can't worry about that now though, we've got a Hellion to get rid of."

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Thanks for the reviews, feedback keeps the writing enjoyable.

Chapter 11

TARA'S APARTMENT)

Dawn and Anya sat sleepily on Tara's sofa. They had finally talked the over-tired woman into getting some much-needed sleep. The three had been researching and come to the conclusion that Glory wasn't lying. Something about Buffy's resurrection had put a damper on Glory staying gone forever.

"Do you think Willow knew this would happen?" Dawn questioned fearing she knew the answer.

"I don't think Willow did," Anya began. "I think that evil bimbo part of her did know. Sure she was a part of Willow but had Willow seen it coming," Anya shook her head not wanting to state her theory. Her theory was it could have been possible for Willow to break the chain herself with Tara's love if the bimbo had been known of sooner. That was all water under the bridge and all that was left to do was stop Glory at all cost.

"Yeah I get it," Dawn said with a tinge of sadness in her voice. "Willow's gone now and we have to go on."

A knock at the door interrupted the two women in their separate reveries. Dawn cautiously went to open it. "Hey D," Faith said.

Dawn inspected the slayer who looked a little disheveled at the moment, "um hi Faith." She stepped back from the door to let the slayer in.

"I just came to check on Tara. I was hoping she'd be asleep by now." Faith said stepping inside.

(BEDROOM)

Tara tossed and turned for what seemed an eternity before finally succumbing to sleep. She was letting her mind work itself through the recent happenings. Glory's return, Willow's death and the thoughts of the dark slayer. She knew she was becoming drawn to Faith before Willow's death. The question was however, could she get over the fact she saw Faith kill the love of her life? Did she even want to get over it and take a chance on another love with a slayer who might die tomorrow? Would Faith have even been interested in her that way? She shook her head wondering if she could ever love anyone the way she loved Willow. She doubted it very highly as Willow was her world; the other half of her soul and the only one who made her feel alive. She was no longer certain if Willow even loved her due to her declaration of love for Buffy at the big fight but asked herself one more question. If Willow did love her, what lengths would she go to in order to bring her back?

"She is waiting Tara," a voice clearly belonging to Glory said to Tara as she slept. "I will honor my word and bring her back to you if you will just give me the key."

"Why do you need my help?" Tara asked curiously.

"The dark slayer will give me great opposition, I just need her distracted and you can have your Willow for all of eternity." Glory said showing Tara Willow's sad face crying out to her.

"Tara, I love you, please help me come back home," Willow begged with pure agony on her face.

Tara's body shuttered at seeing Willow in such pain. "No!" She screamed.

(LIVING ROOM)

"What was that?" Anya said rising to her feet but Faith had already blown by her and was in Tara's room.

"Hey T," Faith said softly instinctively resting a hand on Tara's arm for comfort. She'd been so used to doing things like this lately that it never occurred to her it wasn't a good idea. It felt so right when she was around Tara; as if her life had finally become complete. She was trying hard to keep her slayer steel about her but feared Glory was dead on track; Tara was her only weakness.

Tara couldn't stop trembling; she'd given her heart and soul to Willow and now something or maybe even it was Willow was trying to give back. She felt as if she were going to combust into nothing until she looked into the eyes of the slayer. UUpon feeling her touch, Tara's trembling began to stop; she felt safe instantly. "I-I-It was just a dream," she said in a shaky voice.

Faith began to wonder if she should have stayed out and let the others handle this. Looking into those beautiful sky-blue eyes of Tara reassured her she had made the right choice. She played everything out in her head, the biggest question being why Tara would want her comfort after she murdered the love of her life. "Can I get you something?" Faith asked softly as she stroked the top of Tara's hand with her thumb.

Tara seemed lost momentarily in Faith's deep brown eyes; then felt something nagging at her. It was as if someone was trying to break through her barrier she put up to keep Willow's voice from haunting her. "Tara please listen to me," the soothing voice of Willow spoke. "I love you more than life itself," Tara could now see a white mist forming in the air. "Tara, you know what you have to do baby. You are strong enough but please know I love you forever and always.

As the mist dissipated into nothingness, Tara let one tear trickle down her face for her lover. She now knew what she had to do and was bound to do it for her Willow. "No thank you," Tara finally choked out as she tried to gain some composure. "Faith," she spoke quietly. "C-C-Could you just stay here?"

Faith felt as if the weight of the world had just lifted from her shoulders. "I dunno T," she leaned down closer to the blonde. "I dunno if I can just sit here with you anymore."

Tara felt her heart sink; she'd blown it. "Um, I-I-I," she looked at the slayer questioningly.

Faith shuffled her feet trying to keep the discomfort on her face from showing. She was never one for wordy talks or big explanations of any kind. "T, I know me being here has to be hard for you and I understand if you can't be around me. Truth is I don't much like me either cause I didn't want to kill again. See T, B's voice, in some funky English accent, told me it was the only way to let Red be free of this nut-job half of her. I'm a slayer and my job is to protect the world as best I can and I'm not so good at coming up with last minute other plans as B was. The thing is," she looked into Tara's sky-blue eyes knowing she could let herself get lost in them way to easily. "I know I have a job to look out for you and everyone else and I will do that the best I can but I have this problem. I don't know if I can comfort you like I used to cause I'm very attracted to you and I know, after what I've done to Red, that's not something you could deal with."

Tara looked at Faith not knowing what to say. Here was this drop dead gorgeous woman and she was attracted to her. She just kept looking at her remembering what she had to do, pulling her strength from somewhere deep within her soul. "I-I-I don't know if I can deal with it either but I do know I felt an attraction before Willow passed." She finally spat out, her stuttering having returned.

"Well I only know one way to find out seeing as I'm not to classy." Faith said. She knew she was playing into Glory's hands with Tara as a weakness but didn't care at the moment.

She leaned down and gently pulled the blonde into her arms. Tara seemed to relax fully and it felt so right. All she had left to do now was kiss her and she did just that. The kiss was gentle and slow as Faith wanted to give Tara the chance to stop if she couldn't handle it. She then slowly deepened the kiss exploring Tara's inviting mouth with her tongue. "You're such a nice person Tara," Faith said almost in a whisper as she briefly stopped the kiss. "I know I've never met anyone like you. You've got a beautiful smile and such captivating eyes," Faith now spoke in between giving long passionate kisses. "I'm trying to keep this slow but I have this slayer-demon inside of me that can get in the way of that."

Faith began rubbing Tara's back and kissing her down the neck. "You can read aura's T, if you don't believe me give it a shot, feel the slayer energy and you will see how much I want you." Faith again spoke between her kissing and light suckling on the neck.

Tara was lost in the slayer's touch and husky voice and no matter what she must do later, that's all that mattered now as Faith began rolling her tongue over Tara's breasts. Tara's body responded to the slayer's touch and a soft moan escaped her mouth. That was all Faith and her animalistic slayer senses needed as she proceeded to give Tara a night of passion like none she'd had previously.

After they were finished, Faith pulled the woman firmly into her arms and held her there as she fell asleep. "She's doing it," Glory said softly. "Very soon the slayer's head will be in such a spin it will be easy for me to gain access to the key without opposition and just maybe Tara will see her Willow before hell on earth commences."

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

Notes: Thanks for the reviews, feedback is appreciated

Chapter 12

(TARA'S BEDROOM)

Tara tried to slip back in the bed just before dawn that morning. She had gone to get a drink and not wanted to wake the sleeping slayer. She felt peace and happiness in her heart and knew this is what Willow would want for her. She also knew what she had to do to try and fool the brain sucking hell God Glory and hoped Faith would understand. Part of her feared she couldn't go through with it because honesty was one of her highest set values and she shuddered to think of what might happen if she couldn't pull it off.

Faith opened one eye and looked at her. "Hey T, what's up?" She pulled the blonde woman into a sleepy kiss.

"I needed something to drink." Tara said returning the kiss and a sleepy smile.

"You looked like you were thinkin' hard about somethin'." Faith rubbed her cheek with her index finger as she lightly kissed her again.

"Not really," Tara said. "We should get some sleep though."

"Yeah I guess so," Faith said snuggling close to the blonde rubbing her back as she fell back to sleep.

(OUTSIDE TARA'S APARTMENT- NEXT MORNING)

Faith is standing outside the apartment thinking. She'd got up just after the sun peaked in through Tara's bay window. 'What's the game plan slayer?' She shook her head putting her cigarette out. "You beat one slayer Glory; you ain't takin' this one down."

"Slayer," Spike said well hidden under a thick bush. "I'm in if you need me."

"You got a plan?" Faith asked incredulously.

"Of course I do," he said ushering her to crouch down. "It might be hard but it involves Tara with hope we will be forgiven once all is said and done."

After he had filled her in on his plan, she helped get him in the apartment with little scorching. The two went into the kitchen, which Tara kept darkened so he could move about freely. It was only when he wasn't hanging around that she opened up her thick shades and curtains. "You're not made of the same mold as Buffy was slayer, you can do this."

"No better time then the present," Faith said shrugging.

"Right you are mate," Spike said tossing a plate to the floor shattering it. "Bloody hell! How could you do this Faith! We all trusted you and now you're going to run out on her!" He slapped the slayer as Dawn burst into the kitchen followed by Anya.

"You know me peroxide-man and I'd appreciate it if you would shut your trap cause she doesn't need to know like this!" Faith hit him back knocking him to the floor. He kicked out tripping her and she too hit the floor.

"Get out you bitch!" Anya roared as Tara stood in the entrance to the kitchen.

Spike was grateful she had sent him sprawling to the floor as it gave his aching head time to ease up. The chip got in the way of a lot but he knew he was doing the right thing. Late last night, when the apartment was quiet, Spike had gone browsing around the neighborhood and had luck on his side. Glory had acquired the help of a demon named Clem who was all to willing to inform him Glory had thought Tara was going to help her get the key. After spike thought about it, he concluded there is only one way that could work. He believed Tara was going to make it look like she was on Glory's side in a few days to distract Faith enough until Glory came after Dawn. This was being done with hope that Glory would let her guard down just enough to allow the scoobies to gain the upper hand long enough to stop the hellion.

He knew it had to be something along those lines as their wasn't an evil bone in Tara's body. So when he came home and Tara was up getting a drink he thought he'd set his own plan in motion. Thinking quickly, he warned Tara Faith was the player kind so this new relationship may be doomed from the start and she should be careful. He did this because he knew in his heart of hearts that Tara would never be able to forgive herself for having to be so deceitful and there was a chance Faith may not see passed it either. Faith had a hard life with a long line of betrayers which scarred her badly; his fear was she would not be able to take another scar long enough to find out the truth. If anyone deserved happiness on this god-forsaken hellmouth, it was Tara and he was going to do his damndest to see that she got it.

Spike looked at Tara in shock. "I-um," he shook his head.

Faith looked at the blonde with anger rising deep inside her. She was angry at having to be a slayer and having one night of happiness thwarted by that damn hell God Glory. "T, I," she looked again at Tara.

"Is it true?" Tara said softly knowing she had a plan of her own to stop Glory but that was of no matter. She really thought Faith cared and they'd be good together. They had both shared a lot of heartache in their life. Once again, she'd been wrong was her line of thinking.

"Look Tara," Faith stepped closer to her with Anya and Dawn shooting evil glances at her. "I think you're a great person, fact is I'm a slayer and I can't commit myself to one person. B screwed up by trying that and it only brought her more grief. I can't do that to you or myself. I wasn't using you for some cheap thrill last night but this committal deal just isn't in me," she turns and heads out the door without looking at Tara again.

She runs smack into Xander on her way out of the parking area. "Faith, what's going on?"

"Just another day in the life of being a fucking hero to mankind Xander." She felt he'd get the drift once he got inside and found out what she'd done. She also felt he'd understand why she did things this way and try to help her patch it all up.

(GILES' APARTMENT)

Faith knocks at Giles' door after wandering around for a few hours thinking. She had a lot to think about and little time to do it. She felt she had probably blown things with Tara but Spike had dealt with Glory the longest so she trusted his judgment. "Hey G-man," she looked at him.

"I know what happened Faith." He said stepping aside so she could come in. "Spike not wanting Tara to go through the anguish of being deceitful is admirable."

"What?" She looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Leave it to Spike not to fill you in totally. Tara was trying to put on a charade for Glory. She was going to make it seem as though she were helping Glory access the key then hopefully find some miraculous idea on how to stop her at just the right moment. Her heart was in the right place but once you go where you and I have gone, lying and being down right deceitful to fulfill a plan it scars the soul. He didn't think she should have to go through that; nor did he think you would be able to handle another betrayal for a long enough time to stop Glory. I do believe he acted quickly and smartly as an out of control slayer is not what we need right now."

"You all don't think I can keep self composure huh?" Faith asked trying to let this all sink in while her anger was threatening to boil.

"If Tara had done things her way, she would have been your weakness Faith. That is all I'm stating. The slayer needs to be in control of the happenings around her at such a crucial time as this. Tara meant well by trying to take this all upon herself but it may have caused things to go devastatingly a wry. She had all good intentions with her plan and it may have worked but I think you acting like a psycho slayer rather than being hurt by Tara and really becoming irrational is a much better plan."

She stands silently thinking on what Giles had been saying, realizing he is right. "B disrespected your judgment many times G-man. I would have loved to have had a watcher as good as you." She shuffles her feet. "A watcher that understands how easy it is to become somewhat of a bad person. I wouldn't want T coming near that road."

"Yes well," he withdraws the flat object Faith had given him. "This goes with the Dagon sphere. It is the Dagon key; they made this to be able to control the mystic energy that is the key if they should need to rush her away at any given moment. This was used before Dawn was given to Buffy to be protected. Tara cleansed and blessed it for me and the glow that came from it was pure white so it is activated. Here is what I want you to do with it," he leaned back explaining his plan.

She picks up the envelope he placed the object in with a document. "You got it Boss, it's Clem hunting I shall go."

(TARA'S APARTMENT)

Xander sits with Tara as Dawn and Anya head for take out that evening. "Tara I've known Faith a long time," he begins. "Will wouldn't want you hurting like this over her. I mean yes you are attracted to her and maybe shouldn't let her get you in the sack so quick but I was not so bright and made that mistake too. You will find a special someone Tara."

"Not like Willow, Willow before the evil side of her took over. I sometimes think she didn't even love me but part of me knows she did." Tara shrinks herself as far into the plush couch as she can.

She looks up at Dawn who is coming in with food. "You have to eat Tara," she offers it to her.

"I'm not really hungry Dawnie but thanks." She turns her head away from the food.

"C'mon just eat a little," Dawn persists until Tara takes the small box of chicken tenders and fries from the girl.

Tara finishes her food then goes into her room. "Tara you failed me," Glory says sharply. "Let me show you what you have caused."

An image of Willow in a fiery hell springs up in front of Tara. Her tormented scream can be heard as Tara begins to shake. "She's in hell for all eternity thanks to me as I am none other than a hell God." Glory clicks her fingers and laughs. "I no longer need your services to gain easy access to the key. Hows about I just see if I can make you crazy again!"

Glory heads for Tara who sends lightening at her. Glory isn't hurt but sent backwards for a moment.

"Dawnie she's here!" Tara shouts in anguish as a sudden calmness overcomes her. "Tara I love you, don't be scared. It will be all right," it's Willow's voice and Glory can clearly see her white image.

"Damn you Willow Rosenberg!" She shrieks disappearing. "I'll be back for the key and you won't stop me witch!"

Dawn embraces Tara in a hug. "It has to be ok Tara, it just has to."

Meanwhile Glory's minions led by Faith charge the apartment. "What the hell!" Xander shouts with disbelief on his face. "She did it again!"

"Batten down the hatches boys, it's party time!" Faith yells staring Spike down who is in game face.

TBC.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Faith how could you!" Dawn screamed as she ducks away from two minions, Anya quickly decapitating one.

"She's a psycho-bitch is how!" Spike yells placating the pain on his face as he battled Faith.

"I may be a bitch but I'm a smart one!" Faith yells pulling out the Dagon Key waving it over Dawn who rises in the air towards a forming orb.

Tara, instantly recognizing the instrument, is realizing just what is really going on as Glory flashed back in the room. "Well well now the key is mine," Faith handed her the shining object.

Tara puts up her hands and the object begins to grow hot. "Now Spike!" Faith says turning on the minions she was just recently doing battle with.

The two wove through the minions like championship ice skaters with such elegance and style. One by one they fell as Glory held the still heating object in her hand. "Faith this better work!" Glory shouts rising next to Dawn's orb, not looking at the fight down below.

"Light up the night, bring us to our path," Tara says softly as Faith too rises towards the orb.

A minion who saw what was really going on hit a lucky shot by stabbing Tara in the stomach before Spike could intervene. She falls to the ground as Spike quickly pulled the dagger out. "Glinda, stay with us. You're the controller of that object damn it!" He shouted accidentally informing Glory.

"Smart move Spike!" Anya shouts dodging a minion's dagger.

Glory turns seeing Faith battle sword ready. "Sorry there G, I just couldn't do it." Faith said laughing in a mock tone.

"Damn you slayer!" Glory shouts trying to pull the orb to her but it continues gravitating downward towards Tara. "Kill her!" She screams at her minions who were being beaten back by Spike, Giles and Xander as Anya stood by Tara's side bravely trying to defend her friend.

"Key I beseech thee," Tara said in a quivering voice. "Grant the slayer her time needed to end the reign of terror spawned by Glory." A minion kicks her in the ribs hard as she finishes her chant then Giles decapitates the minion only to be downed by another.

"You, white witch have the power to do this," a strong voice said from inside the orb. "I am but the key, you are the power! Wish it and it shall be given you but for a short time. Do hurry or the world will be lost."

Tara manages to raise her hand once more and the end of Faith's sword lights up with a bright light. "Faith you have just thirty seconds," Xander shouted to repeat what Tara had mumbled in such a low voice the slayer couldn't even hear her.

Glory shrieks in pain as her body trembles. Her Godlike energy was leaving her and moving into the sword. She knew this much. She threw the Dagon Key down hoping to stop what was happening. She knew this wouldn't last long and all she had to do was stay away from the slayer for thirty seconds.

The orb that contained the key began to shimmer in a big beautiful white light as time stood still. "Now Faith," a voice sounding much like Dawn's but more forceful said. "Now before the energy fades away!"

Tara knew the key was holding everything still and her energy too would fade away thus leaving them without Dawn. She knew the Scoobies had always prevented such disasters but wondered how she would prevent this one. She fought to keep her eyes open knowing she was losing to much blood and her time was limited as well.

Glory darts away from Faith for the first few seconds as the slayer adapts herself to the sword and energy vibrating from it. She then tries something different, she uses her mind to connect with the energy of the sword moving it wherever Glory moved to. She then willed it to strike Glory in her weakness. Being the brain sucker that she was, this spot so happened to be the head. As the sword, full of Glory's own energy, moved into the head Glory began to fragment in pieces. This symbolized her soul fragmentation, her energy fragmentation, her godlike destruction was at hand as she let out one last shrill scream causing the earth to tremble.

Giles was now laying on the floor barely breathing, Faith dropped to the ground just in time to save him from a minion's grasp. Tara quickly threw the Dagon key at the orb containing Dawn as it began to dissipate. "Separate!" She commanded as she closed her eyes and slumped back against the wall.

Faith and Spike finished off the last of the minions outside the apartment as Xander tended to Giles who was the least hurt and Anya was checking Tara over with a grim look on her face.

Dawn is standing before a near lifeless Tara as Faith comes up beside her. "She saved us all." Dawn said softly.

"Spike, you gotta do it," Faith said looking at the vampire. "Don't let her die." She spoke softly with no roughness in her voice for the first time that Spike could remember.

"Faith, do you really think Glinda would want to live as a vampire?" He asked already knowing the answer to that.

"Damn it man!" Faith yelled as tears began to fall from Anya's eyes. "She can't die now!"

"We need to get them to the hospital." Xander said in a hoarse voice knowing they wouldn't have time for Tara to make it there.

Tara could feel herself leaving her body. She moved slowly at first then more quickly. She was standing in a grassy meadow that felt so peaceful and loving. "At least I helped rid the world of Glory," she said. "I overcame my fears and did my job."

She could feel a presence near her, one that used to rapture her mind totally. "Tara," Willow spoke softly. "I did love you, more than life itself. Bambi was my past that refused to let go, it was she who loved Buffy in that way. Yes I did love Buffy but you were my love, the one who made my short life complete. I'm so sorry I couldn't stop her and she made me say mean things to you. I'm sorry that I wouldn't let your love save me."

Tears filled Tara's eyes as Willow embraced her lovingly. "Tara, you can't stay here. Dawnie needs you, Faith needs you, they all need you. Your love is all that can save Faith and I know you are strong enough to do it."

Tara cries harder, wanting to go back to live a happy life and to have someone who will love her unconditionally. She now knew Willow loved her but, in life, she loved the magic too which made it a conditional love. She also wanted to stay here with Willow though and felt torn apart. As her soul tormented on what to do, Spike knelt down bearing his fangs deciding he would get Glinda back no matter what.

TBC.

Notes: Thanks again for reviewing, one more chapter to go! I hope this story is finishing up to your liking.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Spike kneels down beside Tara's now lifeless body. She had been such a good friend to him, to everyone really and he thought surely he would be doing the world a service to have Ms. Maclay back in any shape or form. On the other hand, he wondered if this was some selfish need of he and the Scooby gang's, they'd lost so much in such a short time, did they want something to hang on to? Were they simply unable to withstand another loss?

He looked around the room for confirmation from the gang. "Do it," Dawn snapped as she helped Giles tend to his wounds.

"We can't let her go," Xander spoke softly knowing in his heart of hearts this may not be such a good idea but unable to handle losing yet another loved one.

"You can't turn Tara into a cold heartless demon which is exactly what she will be if you do this." Anya speaks with the most sense of anyone in the group thus far.

"She deserves a chance," came Faith's not thought out reply.

Spike, deciding to go with the majority of the votes leans down towards Tara's neck. "I'll bring you home Glinda," he feels to make certain there is still a slight pulse which is all he needs.

"Stop now!" Giles shouts.

The others begin to protest but see why Giles yelled at the blonde vampire. Tara's hand was moving. "Hospital like hours ago!" Dawn shouts helping Giles to his feet.

Faith rushes to Tara knocking Spike backwards in her haste. "Hey T," she gets down on the floor beside the wiccan as her eyes flutter open. "We're gonna get you to the hospital."

"No, just home," Tara murmurs so quietly the slayer hearing barely was able to pick it up. "I'll be all right with some rest," she added.

With that, Faith gingerly picks Tara up and heads out the door. "I don't think that was wise," Xander says bitterly.

"Leave them be Xander," Anya pipes up as the others head for a place to rest.

(TARA'S APARTMENT)

The sun was just beginning to poke its way through the windows when Tara opened her eyes. She ached all over and her vision was on the blurry side but her eyes began to focus more clearly with each time she opened and closed them. She tried to turn over but a searing pain in her ribs stopped her. A scuffling chair caused her to turn her gaze to the slayer who was coming to her aid.

"I gotcha T," Faith said gently rolling her over to the other side. "You need anything or are you going back to sleep?"

"W-W-Willow told me to come back," Tara stuttered the words out. "She did love me." Her words were low and stuttered brimming with sadness.

"That will help you heal, knowing how she felt." Faith said trying to understand where Tara was going with this. "I wish there would have been another way Tara, I didn't want to have to kill her." Faith spoke sorrowfully as she looked at the sadness permeating from Tara's features.

"F-F-Faith I'm sorry for what I tried to do," Tara's face changed from a look of sadness to one of guilt. "I only wanted to make things right and I almost screwed it all up. Mr. Giles told me that he told you everything."

"Don't sweat it T," she puts a hand on Tara's cheek running her index finger gently over it with all hopes that she was welcome to do this. "We all want to accomplish the greater good ya know? So we sometimes get ahead of ourselves. Besides, with what you had gone through with Glory, what you did accomplish was very brave. You know T, we would have all died without you. You're one special lady."

A small smile crept across Tara's face. She recalled, what now seemed long ago, when she called Willow special. What Faith was suggesting here, was that it was in fact Tara who had the special power. Though her modesty wouldn't let her believe it, Faith was indeed correct in her statement. "I think you are special too Faith. You have a lot to give the world if they would just understand you and let you."

"T, I'm sorry for what I had to do to you, how I had to fake everyone out to get in with Glory and all but sometimes being a slayer takes me to places I don't like to go and if you can understand this, you're the most special one in the world." Faith smiles at her, leaving no room for argument. "Besides T, I don't want to give a lot to the world anymore, just you." She moves closer placing a tender kiss on the blonde's lips. "

"I feel safe with you Faith," Tara said looking into Faith's deep brown pools. "I will always love Willow but I have room for one more in my heart if you will allow me in your life."

"You snuck in the back door already when you weren't lookin T." Faith said gently pulling the woman closer. "Hell I wasn't even lookin' but you've done something none other could do. You made me feel, made me want to live and to heal all my mental scars." She placed a few gentle kisses on Tara's soft lips. "I never thought I would feel like this before but it took one special loving blue-eyed woman to make me do it." A few more kisses and the women snuggle in for a few more hours sleep.

(MAGIC BOX, TWO NIGHTS LATER)

The gang is having dinner at the magic box. Not the most likely of places to eat but seeing as Giles was bunking in Dawn's spare room now, they thought it best. There were to many old memories at the Summers home, not that the magic box didn't have them too but they all felt it was a nice place to make a new start for the gang.

"So, who is going to help me pick out a wedding dress?" Anya asked beaming with delight. After all these years as an evil demon, she now was getting a fresh start of her own with the man she loved.

"D and T should be able to handle that," Faith offered. There was no way she was going to be caught dead in a dress shop with a bunch of giddy women.

"Well since that makes you the butch," Xander spoke up filling his mouth with food looking ovre at Spike. "What say you help me pick out a tux, Giles is going to be my best man and Spike is giving An away so you should be able to do something."

"I'm sure she will be," Dawn chimed in gleefully. "She will be bouncing unruly demons and drunken parents from the reception."

"What a trip this is going to be," Spike said smiling putting his arm around Dawn. She indeed was growing up into a fine young lady and though Giles and Tara had reservations, they could see the two were getting close.

The gang chattered well into the night having a good time for once in what seemed years. A night without any evil, any angst, any shocking revelations of any kind. It was a night that showed them all what a normal life was like before they had to go back to the bustling business of fighting evil.

Faith walked home hand and hand with her lover, a true smile spread across her face for once. It felt good to be happy, to belong somewhere but most of all, to have family.

She began kissing Tara as they entered the apartment. "Faith, shouldn't we um, you know, um, slow down?" Tara enquired knowing she was healed enough to make love with Faith.

"What for T," Faith said smiling. "We've already done the deed."

"Yes but, I want to grow and know each other. That was a rushed thing and," Faith pulled her close kissing her passionately.

"Want, take, have," she said grinning down at the blonde. "I did that with your body already T. Now I want to do that with your mind and soul. I want to make love for the first time in my life and besides, haven't you heard yet? Faith always gets what she wants," she finished speaking rubbing Tara's back.

"What exactly is it you want Faith?" Tara said unable to stifle her laughter. She supposed Faith would never lose her bad girl attitude and she was glad of it.

"I want to kiss you like this," she began kissing her. "I want to run my hands over your voluptuous breasts, down your stomach until I get to the good part between those thighs." She is now massaging Tara's breasts with a hand that quickly moved up under her shirt while Tara was enthralled in her eyes and husky voice. "Most of all though T, I want to tell you that I love you."

After the two finished making love they lay drifting to sleep looking forward tot heir new life together. Tara looking forward to a second chance at happiness with a woman she knew would keep her safe and love her. Faith was looking forward to learning what love was, what a happy life was and what being accepted was for she never knew any of these things.

End.

A/N Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you all enjoy the ending.


End file.
